Up to now, the air conditioning unit for a vehicle of this type is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1. In the vehicle air conditioning unit disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a baffle is installed in an air conditioning case as a component for controlling a temperature of a blowing air. Specifically, multiple grid tunnels for leading a warm air from a heater core, which is a heating heat exchanger, to a defroster blowing port are provided in the baffle. With the grid tunnel, a blowing air temperature at the defroster blowing port is optimized, as a result of which windows of the vehicle are prevented from being fogged and visibility through the windows is secured.